scp_containment_is_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
SG-1 meets Dragons
Location: Dragon realms SCP-031 Address:CLASSIFIED Report of mission by Commander Jack XSPONGED Date: ##:##:## Time:#### hours We step through SCP-031 and emerge through the receiving SCP-031. We were met with creatures holding guns of various designs and shouting DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND ''PUT YOUR PAWS UP We complied and we were taken to their facility leader. He was a heavily built and wearing a green uniform with an SCP-031 glyph on his shoulder. We guessed that we were in these creatures equlivant of Site ## Who are you and what are you? asks the facility commander. We are SCP MTF team SG-1. We are explorers from an another world. - SG-1 commander. really? - Facility commander. Yes, we're from a Planet Called Equestria. We are a peaceful race who are naturally curious. We stumbled on your gate address and we were sent to explore it. - SG-1 That clears a lot of things up. - Facility Commander Will you let us go?? - SG-1 Maybe, let me contact my superiors. These dragons will take you to some quarters while I discuss this with them. - Facility Commander (Some Dragons take us to some quarters and lock the door. A CCTV Camera watches us) We're screwed aren't we? - Unit member Maybe. - SG-1 commander They might eat us!!! - Unit Member. (A slap is given) GET A GRIP. It's early yet. - SG-1 Commander (We were taken to the Commander's office, A yellow dragon with lighting bolts pattern is sitting at the desk.) Ahh, our visitors.. Let me introduce myself. My name is Volteer, Eletric Dragon Guardian of the Dragon Temple - Volteer. Jack, Commander MTF SG-1 - Jack SG-1 I hope they are treating you well. - Volteer Well thrown into a room and locked up is "Friendly"(sarcastic tone) '' - Jack ''I apologize, for that but we are just protective over our world. - Volteer I know the feeling - Jack. Anyway, what brings you to our world? - Volteer We're explorers. We came through the gate and into your facility. - Jack. Ok. - Volteer May I ask who rules your planet? - Volteer Our country is run by two princesses. One raises the sun and the other raises the moon. - Jack. Wow. I would like to meet her. - Volteer (A flash of magic and Princess RETRACTED appears) You must be the Princess who raises the sun. - Volteer My name is Princess RETRACTED. '' - Princess RETRACTED ''Shall we discuss a treaty between our two worlds? - Volteer Yes. May I return to my world and you can send a representative to our facility to discuss the treaty - Princess RETRACTED Of course, I'll make the necessary preparations on my end and send the representative. - Volteer (Princess RETRACTED uses her magic to return us to Site ##) Aftermath of mission Representatives of the Dragon Elder Council and Princess Celestia negotiated the ‘HOT NEIGH’ treaty. This treaty is a great achievement of interplanet negotiations. Category:MTF SG-1 AKA "The Gaters" Reports